Digital Adventures
by FreeJayFly
Summary: New faces, new Digimon and even newer and worse threats in the Digital World. Will these junior high kids be able to cooperate with their new Digimon companions and take on anything that threatens their world along with the real world?
1. Chapter 1

Okay… I deleted my old Digimon story and came up with this one… still the same lovable characters from my older story (where they really that lovable, I mean c'mon…) Digimon and Pokèmon are still old anime that I still watch… I'm getting the Japanese versions imported (some sort of victory dance, insert here…). Anyways… I know I'm not on that much… I've been spending my time RPing on my friend and mine's website and posting up on so… yeah.

Disclaimer – Digimon is not owned by my though however is © by Toei Animation Co. and Saban Entertainment Ltd.

**Characters**

**Renei Motakaru**

**Age:** 14

**Weight:** 112 lbs.

**Height:** 5'1"

**Hair Color:** Blue

**Eye Color:** _**R:**_ Hazel_** L: **_Blue

**Nickname:** Ren

**Crest:** Sun

**Digimon:** Torimon, Ocelemon, Ferugamon, WereFerugamon, MetalFerugamon, WarFerugamon

**Nika Motakaru**

**Age:** 10

**Weight:** 98 lbs.

**Height: **4' 9"

**Hair Color:** Light Blue

**Eye Color:** Green

**Nickname:** Nikki

**Crest:** Love

**Digimon:** Meriimon, Tekorimon, Geramanomon, MetalGeramanomon, MegaGeramanomon, WarGeramanomon

**Kane Ishida**

**Age:** 14

**Weight:** 125 lbs.

**Height: **5'6"

**Hair Color:** Dirty Blond

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Nickname:** Ookami

**Crest:** Friendship

**Digimon: **Tsunamon, Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, WarGarurumon

**Miyamo Nakatsu**

**Age:** 13

**Weight:** 106 lbs.

**Height: **4'11"

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Gray

**Nickname:** Azarashi

**Crest:** Sincerity

**Digimon: **Budmon, Klerimon, Serafamon, Deridimon, MegaDeridimon, UltaDeridimon

**Haru Mizuki**

**Age:** 15

**Weight:** 135 lbs.

**Height: **5' 7"

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Nickname:** Nasubi

**Crest:** Knowledge

**Digimon:** Yelumon, Geragamon, Fletzumon, MetalFletzumon, MegaFletzumon, WarFletzumon

**Eriko Iruka**

**Age:** 14

**Weight:** 124 lbs.

**Height: **5' 3"

**Hair Color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Hazel/ Green

**Nickname:** Tanuki

**Crest:** Reliability

**Digimon: **Kakemon, Tsugatomon, Beetlemon, MetalBeetlemon, MegaBeetlemon, UltaBeetlemon

**Lila Kamiya**

**Age:** 14

**Weight:** 115 lbs.

**Height: **5' 0"

**Hair Color:** Light Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Nickname:** Lily

**Crest:** Hope

**Digimon:** Lilimon, Kergamon, Merionemon, MetalMerionemon, MegaMerionemon, UltaMerionemon

**Chapter One**

**The New Digidestineds**

"So what… you're just going to go away like it was nothing?" came a male voice. The blue haired girl stopped and turned to her childhood friend, "Kane… listen… I'm just going to go away for a while to get away from all this insanity that has been caused…" She shook her hair out of her face and then stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blue and black striped jacket. 

"Renei… what it something happens to your sister while you're away… what then?!" Kane's voice drew more harsh as he talked about her sister, Nika. It was true that he'd known then since he was five years of age… but when it was for Nika's well being that he was consulting Renei about, that's when his anger rose.

"Kane… there are some things that fate has us do and there are things that happen to us due to that same factor… if I remember correctly, you're the one who told me that…" Renei told Kane, her voice also becoming sharp and harsh. What she had told him had brought him to be quiet for a few seconds then he talked once more, gentler this time, "so then… are you just telling me that you don't care?"

Renei turned to her best friend and dropped her gaze to the ground, "it's not that… it's just that I get that I _have _to go away… just for the time being… I promise I'll be back." she took her pendant from her neck that she had gotten from her mother before she had passed away and gave it to Kane. One of her more precious treasures that she kept with her wherever she went.

"This only guarantees that I'll be back." Renei reassured Kane, smiling at him. He looked up at her then sighed, "I guess you're leaving the babysitting to me, then?" The female laughed and turned away then simply replied, "I guess you can say that… anyways… I hope you and the others have fun at camp. Remember to take care of Nika while you guys are there."

"Don't worry, you know me." Kane told the blue-haired girl, waving to her. Renei waved back at Kane and continued to walk down the road to where the train station was. She was going to her grandmother's house for the time being… at least till everything back at home settled down a bit.

'… _so are you telling me you don't care?'_ Those words hung in Renei's head like a damp towel that was put on a clothesline hung out to dry. She stuffed her hands back into her pockets for warmth and thought about it, _'of course I care, Kane… I just don't know how to deal with it at the time being…'_ She hung her head and looked at the ground as she continued to walk to the train station.

"Renei!!" Came a familiar, chirpy voice. Renei turned around to see Lila Kamiya running towards her with her arms open wide for an embrace.

"How are you, I haven't seen you since school ended!" Lila continued, drawing nearer and nearer. At the last second, Renei got out of the way and watched the brown-haired girl run straight into a pole that was behind her.

"Ouch…" Lila groaned, turning away from the pole and back to Renei, "that was mean, Ren!" the blue-haired girl had a smirk on her face and then put an innocent look on it, "whatever do you mean? I was just standing here…" Renei replied as sweetly as she could. Lila got up and dusted herself off then walked up to her friend.

"_Anyways…_ I just came to see you off… I know that the others won't… but I want to make sure you have a nice journey." Lila told Renei sincerely. The blue-haired girl smiled and turned back over to the train station, "come if you want, then." The brown-eyed girl smiled then raced up beside her friend.

"Where are you going?" Lila asked, hands behind her back and her face expressing a happy mood. The blue-haired girl looked over to one of her best friends and then back to where her destination was.

"My grandmother's…" Renei replied, adjusting the backpack that she carried into a more comfortable position. Lila looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head, "hey, you know… Kane really is worried about you doing this…" Renei stopped in her tracks and looked over to her friend.

"I know… I was just talking to him a few moments ago before I started to walk over to the train station." Renei replied, casting her gaze once more to the ground and beginning to walk to the station once more. Lila walked alongside Renei again and looking up at the gray clouds that hovered above them. Lila watched the clouds slowly move across the sky. Renei looked up as well and asked. "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular… wondering if it'll snow this winter…" Lila responded, putting her hands behind her back and continuing to walk with her friend. Renei looked back in front of her and noticed a car speeding towards them. At the last few seconds, it started blaring its horn at them and Renei grabbed Lila by the arm and jumped out of the way. The car continued past them and the driver stuck his head out the window, "watch where yer goin' you stupid kids!"

"Watch where you're driving, asshole!" Renei muttered as she got back up and helped Lila back onto her feet. Both girls dusted themselves off and continued to walk towards where they were supposed to be going, not knowing that they were secretly being watched.

"Is she one of them?" a little imp-like creature asked, looking up at the woman that hovered above him. She cracked a smile and turned her icy gaze down to the imp and replied to it, "they both are… they both have what it takes to be what fate is going to lead them to be…" the imp gave a snort and they both went on their way, not turning to look back at the two girls that they were inspecting.

As Renei rode the train by herself, she started to get this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and she grabbed at her head, clutching locks of blue hair that she could grab as she clenched her eyes shut. People started getting up from their seats to see what was going on with her as she sat in obvious pain from what was going on. Her sinuses throbbed and her head burned.

"Hey… are you alright?" Came a male's voice as he approached the young girl. Renei was in too much pain to answer the question; her body became numb and she felt something appear in the grip of her right hand. The pain immediately ceased and she looked up, feeling a little dizzy. The guy in front of her repeated his question, "are you alright?" the girl shook her head a little and withdrew her hand from her head, having no idea what had happened. A woman reached into her handbag and pulled a bottle of aspirin, she then handed it to Renei and told her, "here, take these to help you out…"

"Um… thank you…" the blue-haired girl replied, still clutching whatever she had in her hand. She took two of the white pills and handed the bottle back to the lady while saying another 'thank you.' She sat back as soon as everything settled down and look out the window, noticing that her vision was a little blurry. Ren looked down to what she had in her hands. A small black device that was lined in red. It also had a weird marking on it that kind of resembled the sun. Renei looked at it for a long time, seeing what it may be. As soon as she pressed a small button on it, the device beeped loudly and then an egg flashed on the screen. Renei tilted her head to the side as this happened and looked at the device quizzically then stuffed it into her pocket, not knowing what to make of it.

The train had finally lurched to a stop and Renei got up to go, sort of in a rush. She didn't want to have what happened on the train happen to her again. Ren walked the road to her grandmother's and then she felt the same panging sensation in her stomach as her sinuses throbbed once more and her nerves seared in white-hot pain. She clutched at her head once more and saw images flow freely into her mind.

Screaming… strange looking creatures… being hurt or taken captive by a huge black creature that looked like it was made of a mixture of animals. Renei gritted her teeth, unable to bear the images. As the images started to fade, a small ocelot-tiger hybrid with horns appeared and said, "help us…" Her eyes shot open and then device that was in her pocket started beeping like crazy while also burning her thighs through the material of her pant legs. The next thing she knew, everything went black and she was no longer part of her world.

A few hours had gone by and Renei's eyes had fluttered open to see a red… bubble? With yellow eyes? Renei rubbed her face and told herself, "I must be dreaming… yeah… that's it, this is all just some weird dream that feels so real…" The bubble of a creature hopped around happily and said, "you heard our call, you heard our call!" Renei looked down at the creature, startled that it could talk…

"I heard your call? What call?" the blue-haired girl asked, looking down at the red creature, now noticing that it had white stripes and jagged, floppy ears. The weird looking bubble hopped up and down happily.

"The calling cry for the digital world! We're in danger!" the creature exclaimed, looking around, wondering if anything bad was going to jump out at them. The girl looked down at the creature and asked, "so… are there others like me… humans I mean…?" the creature looked up at her with curious, red eyes.

"I don't know what a human is, nope!" the creature replied, "though I'm Torimon!" it beamed and hopped around happily once more, happy to have someone around to help her out in the digital world. Renei sighed and placed her hand to her head, not knowing what to do at all. She was confused, didn't know where in the world she was… and was all alone except for this little creature that found her. She slumped on the ground, almost shuddering to the fact that she may be in grave danger.

"Torimon… that is your name, right?" Renei started, then continued without the creature giving her the okay, "if you can help me find a way out of here… I'll help you… save your world…" The creature bounced excitedly and was issuing loud whooping noises of joy. She then bounced into Renei's arms and said, "yay! I'll be your friend forever!" The human girl smiled at this and then started walking, not really knowing where to go, though doing her best to follow her instincts.

Maybe an hour passed and Renei sat on the ground with a thud. She sighed heavily and looked up to the sky, now really knowing that she was lost. Renei looked down at the creature beside her and asked, "so what are you anyways…?" the creature looked back up at Renei with vibrant, golden eyes and replied, "I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster!" Renei nodded her head in acknowledgment and looked at the ground, "so then… are there more of you around, or…" she left it hanging and then Torimon replied, "there at least over five hundred types of Digimon here, there are… perhaps even more! Anyways, I hope that you can find other humans, such as yourself, I do!" The girl smiled at this and placed her hand on top of the creature's head.

"Well… let's move on then…" Renei sighed, scooping up the Digimon and starting to walk ahead. She stopped as soon as she heard a crack and some footsteps. She turned around abruptly and scanned the area with her unnatural hazel and blue eyes. She heard it again, something was there around her and wasn't showing him or herself. Torimon looked up at Renei, confused, "what's the matter, Renei?" it asked. The blue-haired girl turned towards the creature she had in her arms and whispered back, "there's something or someone here…" The crack was now behind her and Renei turned to see a… an oversized bunny-looking head with pastel markings? Then a fuzzy brown looking creature that had a mean looking fin protruding form it's head.

"… Wh… wha… what kind of Digimon are those, huh?" Renei asked, not breaking the line of sight with the two creatures. Torimon looked up with a confused look on her face and then replied, "they won't hurt you! They're just Meriimon and Tsunamon! Two baby Digimon such as myself, uh-huh!" Just after Torimon had explained that to her new friend, two others came from the foliage, startling Renei onto her butt. She looked up and saw the familiar olive green beanie cap with long blue hair protruding from underneath it and the emerald green eyes of her sister, Nika.

"Ren!" Nika shouted, flinging herself onto her sister. Renei smiled and replied, "hey, nice to see you so soon…" The older of the two looked up into the blue eyes of one of her best friends, Kane Ishida. A thought just occurred to Renei as she saw the two familiar people. She sat up and looked from her sister to her best friend, "hey… how'd you two get here?" Nika stuck out her tongue and replied, "we don't know much ourselves… other than we found these little things…" Nika held up black device of her own, very much resembling Renei's, only that this one was rimmed in a pinkish color. Kane continued from there, pulling out his own device, which was also black and rimmed in blue, "I remember getting a picture image when walking to your father's home to help take care of Nika there… I don't really know how to explain this… though… I think that maybe we were sent here for a reason…"

Renei nodded and replied to the two, "I don't think we were sent for no reason either… what you described to me, it sounds like what was happening to me at the train station." Kane looked alarmed at this and exclaimed, "I should have gone with you!" Nika laughed and told the dirty-blond haired guy, "you're such a ditz, Kane… we're still all together here!" Renei sniggered at this and turned to Torimon.

"Well… now I'm here with my friends, we'll be able to help out a little more actively." Renei smiled down at the red bubble looking creature and Torimon smiled brightly. Nika turned to Meriimon and Kane to Tsunamon. Renei didn't really know what to do, it shocked her that Kane and her little sister, Nika were there with her. She looked up at her two human friends and asked, "so… do you think that there are others like us around?"

"Maybe…" Kane admitted, he didn't know too much himself other than what Tsunamon had told him. Renei's little sister looked up from Meriimon and replied to her older sister, "Meriimon and Tsunamon told us that we're DigiDestineds!" The older of the two sisters looked at Torimon and asked, "DigiDestineds? Is that some kind of name you have for us?" Torimon giggled and bounced up while replying, "DigiDestineds are the ones who come from their world to help ours, yep!"

"So then… what if we aren't DigiDestineds?" Kane questioned, looking around at the other Digimon. Tsunamon rubbed up against his leg and replied, "not possible! Our Digivices got attracted to you and then you came here! Only a person with a pure heart can become DigiDestined!" Nika exchanged looks with Meriimon and then looked back at her older sister, not knowing what to say.

"You three are DigiDestineds! You came here to help us out, that you did!" Torimon told the three humans. Renei scooped the small red Digimon into her arms and stood up to face her little sister and her best friend. She smiled at the two and told them, "well… the sooner we help them out, the sooner we can go home, right?" Kane nodded at this, though he was also thinking about the fact of what if they _couldn't _get out? Renei started to walk with Nika trailing behind her.

"Kane, c'mon!" Renei called back to her friend. Kane snapped out of his thoughts and looked to where the two girls were. He then picked up Tsunamon and rushed over to where they stood. Nika was giggling up at Kane and said, "you're slow, Kane!"

"No… I just like to think…" he replied, walking past her while pushing her beanie cap over her eyes. He was next to Renei and looked ahead of them in the forest, " I don't know what's going on… but I do know one thing for sure… this isn't a dream…"

"If it was… I'm sure I would've woken up on the side of the street by now…" Renei replied to her friend. Kane laughed at this, he knew that Ren had to walk to her grandmother's house on a dirt road. He figured that that was the place she must've been before she was transferred to the world that they were currently in now. They all continued on, not really talking to one another… everything was happening all too fast… they get taken out of their world and into the Digital World… and now they discover that they're DigiDestined…

"Ren… I'm hungry…" Nika said after walking with Kane and her older sister for a while. Renei looked back to her younger sister and pulled the light blue pack off her back and set it on the ground, "we'll rest up for now then…" Torimon, Tsunamon and Meriimon bounced onto the ground as well and looked up to their respective masters. Renei pulled a bag of apple slices for her little sister. She looked up to Kane and asked, "you want something?"

"Haha, no, I'm fine…" Kane replied, smirking to his childhood friend. Nika took one of the apple slices and gave it to Meriimon. Then Renei looked down to Torimon and Tsunamon, "are you guys hungry too?" she asked, keeping the flap of her bag open. Torimon bounced over to the blue-haired girl and peeked into her bag, asking, "what is it that you have?"

"Most likely sweets… Renei's always been a sweet tooth…" Kane laughed looking over to Renei. She looked back up at him and replied, "like you have the authority to talk, Mr. 'hey-do-you-still-have-that-round-chocolate-candy…'" The blond pursed his lips together, being careful not to say a smart-ass reply to what his friend had said to him.

A rustling noise came from behind the group and all turned to see a light colored Digimon that looked like it had a small magenta bud on it's head. Behind the Digimon, a girl wearing her school uniform with pink leg and arm warmers came out. She looked at the six that were there; a mix of happiness and confusion flashed on her face as she looked at her old schoolmates.

"M-Miyamo!" Renei stuttered, not expecting to see another one of her classmates there. Quite honestly, she didn't want her to be there. Back at school, the two would verbally fight all the time. Miyamo glanced down at Kane, Nika and Renei… she scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "I knew that this would be bad! Now I'm stuck with you three… this really couldn't get any worse…"

"Stop your complaining, you're stuck here, and so are we. Deal with it!" Renei snapped back to the black-haired girl. The small, light-green, plant-like creature that was at Miyamo's side edged away from the three, becoming a little nervous. Miyamo turned away from the three that sat before her and crossed her arms.

"I hope we get out of here soon...!" Miyamo muttered angrily.

A/N too lazy to finish a whole chapter XD XD anyways, Next Chapter: **Digivolution**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in first chapter… and sorry I took so long to upload this… school, you just gotta love it…

"Stop your complaining, you're stuck here, and so are we. Deal with it!" Renei snapped back to the black-haired girl. The small, light-green, plant-like creature that was at Miyamo's side edged away from the three, becoming a little nervous. Miyamo turned away from the three that sat before her and crossed her arms.

_"I hope we get out of here soon...!" Miyamo muttered angrily._

**Chapter Two**

**Digivolution**

Renei, Kane, Nika and Miyamo sat there in the clearing without saying a word to one another for easily fifteen minutes till the small Digimon began to tense and then look behind them quickly. Torimon sniffed the air, her eyes dilated and then she quickly turned to Renei and her friends and shouted, "run!"

"What? Why!?" Renei suddenly asked, getting up as her younger sister picked up Meriimon and looked over to Kane. Torimon looked up at Renei and then started to bounce into the bushes while replying with, "There's an unfamiliar scent in the air, just run!" All the teens and their Digimon partners began to run, pushing branches and large leaves out of their way. The team snapped all kinds of twigs and even got caught in thick spider webs before Kane ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" came the voice. Miyamo looked towards the voice and then asked, "Eriko? Is that you?" She inched up a bit with Budmon following behind her. The person that Kane had run into walked into view, a small, yellowish ghost Digimon with bright, ghostly blue eyes was behind him.

"Yeah, I'm Eriko… what are you three doing here as well? Nika? I thought…" He had started, looking around at the people that were there. Nika looked up at him and said, "I was staying with my dad… but then I ended up here after getting knocked out for whatever reason…"

"Sounds like how I got here…" Eriko replied, looking a little thoughtful. Renei looked at her other classmate and responded, "I think that's how we _all_ got here…" The blue haired female looked around and let out a sigh. She then looked back from where she and the others came and turned back to her friends then to the small, ghost-like Digimon that hovered by Eriko's side. It smiled back at Renei and then hovered closer to her.

"I'm Kakemon!" it introduced and cackled. Kakemon then twirled in place and quickly hovered back over to Eriko. Kane hid a smile to the Digimon's reaction and then also looked to where Renei was looking a moment earlier. He saw big leaves rustling in the distance and quickly turned to the others.

"Um… I don't think we should just be standing here." Kane said, glancing back for a split second and then scooping Tsunamon into his arms.

"What, you see or hear something?" Miyamo scoffed, again, placing her hands on her hips. Her cynical expression quickly fell as a roar uttered loudly from behind them and a large black creature showed itself. It easily towered over the teens that stood there and it had three different heads, each with crimson red eyes glaring down at them. The middle head resembled that of a dragon with curved horns on the side of it's head; the one on the right looked like a lion's, it's mane was mangled and messy; the last head on the left looked like a giant eagle's head, it's glossy black beak shone in what little sunlight was there. The rest of the creature's body looked like a mixture of animal parts, all mixed together in an orderly fashion so that the creature could do what it had to.

"I-it's Ch-Ch-Chimeramon…" Budmon stuttered, creeping herself behind Miyamo to hide from the large black Digimon that stood before them. Chimeramon ignored the smaller Digimon and the dragon head bent down to be face to face with Renei. She held her ground, but Chimeramon did intimidate her with those unforgiving red eyes and malevolent expression.

"You humans aren't welcome here…" Chimeramon said loudly, it's rancid breath making tears come to Renei's eyes as she endured all of what the Digimon had said. She coughed momentarily and then turned her gaze back up to meet Cimeramon's and then replied, "well, sorry to be a bother, but we can't seem to get out."

"Lies!" the eagle head screamed, one of the large cloven hooves rose and Chimeramon slammed it on the ground next to Renei. She lost her balance and fell, though her fall was quickly broken by Kane's arms as he rushed over to prevent her from hitting the ground.

"Don't do that to Renei! She didn't do anything to you!! Bubble Blow!" Torimon shouted, opening her mouth wide and issuing forth a fast stream of bubbles. The red eyes of the dragon head looked over to Torimon and one of the five tails that Chimeramon had lashed out and hit her. She sailed back into a tree and then hit the ground, obviously she was too weak to fight anything.

"Silence, annoyance." The dragon head hissed and then turned it's attention back to Renei, "explain yourself… and those around you…"

Renei looked around, kind of shrugged and replied, "I don't really know how I can… one minute, we were in our world and now we're here in your world… We can't really say how it happened because we all became unconscious before we got here."

"She lies! She lies!!" the eagle squalled again, Chimeramon rose it's foot again and slammed on the ground once more in anger. This time both Kane and Renei lost their balance and fell to the ground, watching as Chimeramon slammed it's hoof again.

"I say we just destroy them and get it over with… Humans are no longer allowed here in the first place…" the lion reasoned, hunger was clear in his face and his red eyes shone with malice. The dragon head chuckled in agreement and the eagle head squawked in delight.

"Electro Claw!" came a somewhat different voice as three streaks of yellow light slammed into one of the heads of Chimeramon. An orange cat-like creature came into view. It came up to Renei's calves and very small, yellowish horns protruded from it's forehead. This new creature also topaz yellow eyes and had a blue fire symbol between the horns and a jagged stripe across it's snout. There were also three jagged stripes down it's back and horseshoe looking marks that were on the shoulders and thighs. Lastly, the cat-like creature had two ribbon-like tails.

"I told you not to do that to Renei." The orange creature growled, narrowing her eyes at Chimeramon and walking around to where she was in front of the small group that Renei was with.

"To… Torimon…?" Renei asked, unsure of what happened. The cat-like Digimon looked back for a moment and replied, "I am now Ocelemon…" Chimeramon laughed at this and then said, "yes… and what is a rookie level Digimon like you going to do to a champion level Digimon like me?"

Ocelemon kind of grinned and then replied, "run." The teens and the other Digimon quickly got the message and began to run in the opposite direction of Chimeramon, once again having to push branches and leaves out of their way. Nika tripped on an upturned root and Meriimon fell from her grasp.

"Renei, help!" Nika shouted to her sister, quickly looking behind her and seeing that Chimeramon was coming after them. Meriimon's light green gaze turned up to the black Digimon and she quickly began to change. The small ears on her head began to elongate and so did the rest of her body till she looked like a rabbit. Pastel markings were all over her body and her eyes were a darker shade of green.

"Power Kick!" the new creature shouted, jumping into the air and landing a solid kick on the lion's snout. It roared in anger and the bunny Digimon went back to Nika as quickly as she could and got her back up on her feet. Nika started to run to the rest of the group that she was with while the new rabbit-like Digimon hopped on all fours beside her.

"Keep running, Nika! Don't look back!" the Digimon next to her said, a few paces ahead of her. Nika looked down to the bunny-like Digimon and nodded in agreement as she caught up with her sister and the others. The heads of Chimeramon howled with anger which echoed throughout the forest. Though the eagle's head squalls pierced through the air louder than both the dragon or lion's head, making the teenagers stop and clasp their hands over their ears and making the Digimon shudder.

"We still have to run away!" Miyamo shouted, starting forward once again. The others mentally agreed and started forward as well. The roars and squalling stopped and the Digimon and teens felt the ground beneath them start to shake as a loud, galloping sound was heard from behind them.

Kane looked back and then shouted to the others, "it's after us again!" As soon as he said this, Ocelemon, Tekorimon and Tsunamon stopped and did an about face so that they were turned towards Chimeramon.

Renei stopped and said, "Ocelemon… what are you guys doing?! That thing is after us!" Ocelemon looked back then faced Chimeramon once more while replying with, "We'll hold him off for the time being… we're being what you would call a decoy. Get ahead of us, we'll catch up!" The blue-haired girl hesitated, though started to catch up with the others.

Chimeramon stopped as soon as it reached the three smaller Digimon. All of the heads started to laugh, "is this some kind of joke!?" the lion's head roared. Ocelemon too this opportunity to attack, "Electro Claw!" she shouted once more, swiping her paw forward and issuing another series of electrical surges towards Chimeramon. It hit the lion's head in the neck, but made no abrasions.

"Rookie Digimon like you need to learn their place…" the dragon's head sneered, ceasing his laughter and blowing a stream of black fire towards Ocelemon. She was enveloped and she roared in pain. Tekorimon decided that she could stand around no longer, jumping up, she aimed herself towards an open spot near Chimeramon's dragon head and then did a flurry of kicks on it's cheek. The eagle head noticed this and was about to attack the small bunny-like Digimon as the dragon's head ceased blowing fire.

"Oh no you don't! Tsunamon, Digivolve to…" the smaller of four Digimon started, jumping up towards the eagle head and starting to change in shape. The blade on it's head turned into a yellow horn and it gained six limbs; two sets of arms and a pair of legs. He was covered in blue fur, except for on the stomach, where there were red markings.

"Garurumon! Water Blaster!" The Digivolved Digimon finished, spitting out a strong stream of water towards the eagle's head. With all of the attacks combined, it made Chimeramon stagger back, a little shocked of the rookie Digimon's teamwork. The lion and dragon's heads snarled and the eagle's head squawked in anger. Chimeramon reared up and then brought all of it's weight down, making a small earthquake in the area that they were in.

"Fine… you win… for now, tell your other Digimon and human friends that you haven't seen the last of us… Be warned, the Followers of Chimeramon are everywhere…" Chimeramon warned before spreading out it's large, leathery wings and becoming air born. Ocelemon, Tekorimon and Garurumon watched as Chimeramon flew away and then disappeared out of sight.

"Ocelemon… are you okay?" Tekorimon asked, a look of worry on her bunny face as Ocelemon staggered towards where the other Digimon and the teens ran. The orange cat-like Digimon had burn marks on her and on her fur.

"They still hurt…" Ocelemon replied, still walking forward with a limp. Tsunamon ran forward and stood on one side of his friend for balance support while Tekorimon took the other side. Ocelemon smiled at her friends help and weakly thanked them. The three of them walked slowly for about thirty minutes till they reached another clearing where the human teens and the other Digimon were.

"Ocelemon!!" Renei gasped as the three rookie Digimon approached, "God… Ocelemon, are you okay?" The blue-haired girl placed her hands on her cat-like companion and observed the burns that marked her body. Eriko and Miyamo ran over to wee what Renei was talking about. Renei then took her backpack off and then opened it, rummaging around in it for her first-aid kit. She found it and pulled it out, quickly opening it and pulling out gauze bandages and alcohol wipes.

"You brought that with you even though you were going to visit your Grandma?" Kane asked, a little shocked that Renei had it. Renei was wiping at the burns with the alcohol wipes and then quickly bandaged the wounds while replying to Kane, "yeah… My grandma is so old fashioned, she uses herbs…. Anyways, Ocelemon's like this and that's all you can say?"

"Sorry… I was just a little surprised… happily surprised, that you had it…" Kane responded, looking over to Garurumon and then asking, "are you… a different form of Tsunamon?" The blue-furred creature nodded and said, "I'm Garurumon."

Tekorimon hopped over to Nika and was quickly embraced, "I'm glad that you came back unhurt!" Nika told her Digimon companion, "by the way… what's your new name?" The bunny-like Digimon looked up and said, "It's Tekorimon!" Both Nika and Tekorimon looked over to Renei and Ocelemon.

"I shall be okay…" Ocelemon said to everyone, "Chimeramon's Black Flame that he used was only to 'teach me a lesson.' It wasn't the full power Black Flame." Ocelemon rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes, exhausted from the chase, battle and her wounds. Eriko looked from Ocelemon to the others, "it's starting to get dark and the Digimon are obviously exhausted… I say we should set up camp…"

"I agree with Eriko…" Renei said, getting up and carrying Ocelemon with her to a different spot. Kane followed after his childhood friend and Miyamo asked Eriko, "so what? Are we going to set up a campfire, or what?"

"Well... yeah," Eriko replied, looking towards the forest. He started into it, Kakemon following him. Miyamo stepped forward and stopped Eriko by grabbing onto his arm, "you're not going in there by yourself are you? Think about reasonably, that creature seems really strong and demanding… it may have minions scattered all over this, this world that we're in…"

"You're right…" Eriko said, "I didn't think about that till you mentioned it. Why don't you come with me?" A look of fear quickly flashed on Miyamo's face and she let go of the red-head.

"Uhh… me? Are… are there bugs in there?" Miyamo shakily asked, smiling to hide her fear. Budmon looked up to Miyamo and laughed, "There are bug-like Digimon… a lot of them are poisonous too." This made up Miyamo's mind.

"Hey Kane!" Miyamo yelled to the dirty blond. Kane got up and walked over to Miyamo and Eriko, "yeah, what do you guys want?" Miyamo pushed Kane towards Eriko and quickly told him, "ha, ha… You and Eriko have to go and gather firewood… while me and… Uhh, Budmon, Nika and Tekorimon go gather edible plants and stuff, yeah, that's what we'll do."

"Well this is a little abrupt, Miyamo…" Kane replied as Garurumon broke away from Ocelemon and followed after him. Miyamo laughed nervously and then started to push both boys in the forest, "a ha, ha… well, you might wanna gather that firewood so we can make a fire… keep those nasty buggies away! A ha, ha…" As soon as both boys were in the forest, Miyamo ran back to the safety of the clearing and looked towards Renei.

"Hey… Nika…" Miyamo called over to the younger of the blue-haired girls. Nika walked over with Tekorimon hopping by her side. The black-haired girl looked up at Renei's younger sister and asked, "why don't you, me, Budmon and Tekorimon go and gather edible plants here in this world according to the Digimon?" Nika looked to her older sister and then nodded to Miyamo. The two of them with their Digimon friends walked to a nearby tree that Tekorimon led them to and picked the fruit growing on it.

Renei was still nursing the rest of Ocelemon's wounds and sat there stroking her head when she finished. The blue-haired girl whispered, " I should have stopped you and the others from fighting with Chimeramon… but if I did… who knows how long we would have been chased. It's just… I can't stand seeing my friends getting hurt at all…" Renei continued stroking Ocelemon's head. Before she knew it, fifteen minutes has passed. Kane, Eriko, Garurumon and Kakemon had come back from gathering firewood and Miyamo, Nika, Budmon and Tekorimon had finished gathering the fruit from the tree.

Renei hesitantly left Ocelemon and got her bag from where she set it and then helped Kane set up campfire. When they finished, Kane stood up and crossed his arms, "now… the question is… how do we get a decent fire out of this…?"

"I can help with that…" said Ocelemon as she weakly made her way to the campfire. Renei quickly said, "but your wounds, you need to rest!" The orange cat-like Digimon ignored Renei's protests and silently said, " Blue Sparks…" she blew three small blue fire balls onto the campfire and backed up as the flames engulfed the wood and started to spread on the campfire.

"Don't worry about me Renei… the pain has ceased…" Ocelemon told her human partner, "the thing about Ocelemon… is that we heal fast. When we Digivolve into Ferugamon, we can heal others with the ability Healing Breath."

"It is getting late though…" Renei started, "all of us shall have to rest up so we have strength for tomorrow."

CHAPTER 2/ END 

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3 - Spring**


End file.
